


An apple a day keeps the doctor away

by Marvel_Patronus1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Pie, an apple a day keeps the doctor away, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Patronus1/pseuds/Marvel_Patronus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swallowing his pie, Dean gave Cas a lopsided grin and winked.</p>
<p>"It's a fun way to have an apple a day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An apple a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the spn_bitesized collection.
> 
> Just a little ficlet on why Dean likes apple pie so much.

"Why do you enjoy that flavour of pie so much?" Cas asked him as he shovelled another forkful of the delicious apple pie into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, eyebrow furrowed.

.....

Dean's first memory of pie was when he was three and helping his mother in the kitchen. By this point she was newly pregnant with his little brother, something he was both excited and nervous about. His dad had sat him down and told him that "Being a big brother meant you had to protect your younger sibling and be a good role model."

Dean had sworn that he would do his very best.

As his mother rolled out the pie dough he very carefully helped peel the apples with the peeler she had given him. Slowly he took care with each one until he was certain that it was ready to be chopped up and put in the pie. he then placed it back in the sink full of water and lemon juice, just like his mum told him.

When the pie was finally assembled he had sat by the oven and watched as it cooked, keeping an eye on the timer as well- just in case they didn't hear it and the pie burned.

"Look at the pie you made sweetheart!" his mum had told him with a large smile as she took it out of the oven. Dean had grinned at her and sat himself down at the table eagerly to try it.

"Be careful Dean, it's hot." He hadn't listened- instead opting to shove a forkful of pie into his mouth.

"I wuv apple pie." he told her through pastry and sugar. She had laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"It's a fun way to have an apple a day."

.....

Swallowing his pie, Dean gave Cas a lopsided grin and winked.

"It's a fun way to have an apple a day."


End file.
